


we don't know where we're going (but we know where we belong)

by chuuyaya



Series: to fall again [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Criminology Student!Daryun, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Indirect Confessions, M/M, art student!Narsus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaya/pseuds/chuuyaya
Summary: "How long, Narsus?""How long..." His hands stop as soon as he dips the brush to the palette. "Since Serica.""Serica." Daryun stares at him, dumbfounded. "Seven years ago."Narsus shrugs. "Befitting a fool, doesn't it?" He grips the wooden canvas too hard. "I have always been the fool, Daryun. You know that now."





	we don't know where we're going (but we know where we belong)

**Author's Note:**

> ARSLAN SENKI DESERVES MORE APPRECIATION. title from sweet creature.
> 
> dedicated to a friend who made me fall in love with this anime and who ( ~~demanded~~ )   _requested_ a college au of these two
> 
> when there's so little fics u gotta make it urself also unedited bc when have i ever.

It starts off with a joke — a small, simple minded, throw-away joke that evolved into something akin to disaster.

Daryun doesn't know how Narsus managed to rope him into this. He does, however remember the atrocity that was Narsus' painting, his back turned against Daryun and the brush swishing softly in his hand when he says, "Daryun, be my boyfriend."

Even without water or any liquid to intake, Daryun chokes slightly, glaring at Narsus when the man laughs. "Narsus, are you right in the head?"

"Perhaps not." Narsus replies, a small amused smile masking his features. The colors splashed on the blank canvas, creating another one of Narsus' disastrous excuse of a painting. "But desperate times call for desperate measures, don't they?"

Daryun snorts. "You? Desperate? Please." He rolls his eyes. "You could talk your way out of anything Narsus and even have a back up plan."

"That maybe so." Narsus replies and Daryun knows Narsus had already expected his answer. "But my words have never worked on my father."

Daryun, who had been lifting weights, stops. He looks over at Narsus, brows raised. "Your father?"

Narsus hums. "Let's just say my father thinks I'm in the right age to marry and succeed the company."

Daryun's lip forms a thin line. He's known Narsus for quite sometime, not having manage to get rid of him since high school and he knows Narsus, for all the jokes and nonsense that goes out of his mouth, hated the business world. Especially after what happened with the tyrant, Andragoras. "I thought he respected your wishes to continue art and not succeed your business?"

"As if." Narsus snorts. He puts his paintbrush down, tilting his head to meet Daryun's intense gaze. "My father is not a fool, Daryun. He agreed to cover my expenses for art but I knew he intended to make me repay it, one way or another."

"And this was the only way?"

Narsus places his palette on a pail of water. "I can think of several ways he might've gone to." He hums, taking a seat near Daryun. "He just chose the most undesirable path."

Daryun scrunches his nose. He eyes at Narsus, who was watching the landscape with such a serene smile. It had never occurred to him that Narsus would stop his disastrous art just to succeed in the business — scratch that, it never occurred to him that Narsus would stop his disastrous art, period. Even when the man was a so-called genius, his talents lie... _on a spectrum far from art;_ he knew Narsus loved to create catastrophic art.

Daryun shrugs. "Ask again."

Narsus turns to him, a confused expression on his face. Daryun wants to add this to his string of achievements, making the famed genius of Dailam confused. His eyes stared at Daryun's before his face dawned with recognition. "You're serious."

Daryun smiles at him teasingly. "Desperate times, Narsus."

Narsus huffs. "Daryun." His voice is something similar to a slithering snake, hypnotizing and low.  "Be my boyfriend."

Daryun grins at him. "As long as I'm able to eat at the party your father throws, why not?"

Narsus laughs. It's a melodic sound that Daryun would never forget.

Maybe it was Narsus' laugh, or how tense Narsus was that day, his expression was somewhat laid-back but his eyes betrayed the emotion he felt. Maybe it was because without Narsus' paintings, Daryun wouldn't be able to point out Narsus' flaw. Maybe it was because—

There was no use dwelling on it now. Daryun sighs, twirling the champagne in his hands with disinterest. As usual, the place was bustling with people. Dailam Corporation is one of the main branches of the Crown, a company led by none other than the business tycoon, Andragoras. True, Dailam maybe less extravagant than Crown but it was still quite in the same league for Daryun.

"I was wondering where you hid into." Narsus' voice snaps him out of his stupor. The man approaches and Daryun raises a brow, looking at him from head to toe. Damn. He cleaned up well. The dark tux brought out his features. Pale skin complexion, dark hypnotizing eyes, chiseled jaw and the damn built he had been hiding for years under those baggy clothes was featured with how fit his tux was.

"How did they bribe you into wearing a suit?"

Narsus laughs. "Freedom."

Daryun hums, bringing the glass to his lips. "Your father's been staring at us for awhile now."

Narsus snorts. "Maybe he doesn't believe the lies I spouted earlier." His hands playfully curl into the Martini glass, humming. "He would probably think you just went with what I wanted."

"Aren't I?" Daryun raises a brow, an amused smile on his face. "Guess we're not believable enough then."

Narsus smiles, teasingly. As if he read what was on Daryun's mind. "Guess so." He replies, rather nonchalant. "Any ideas on how to change that?"

Daryun snorts, placing his hands on his pockets. "You're the genius between both of us, Narsus." He raises his brow, a cocky smirk on his lips. "What do you think?"

Narsus laughs, throwing his head back in amusement. Daryun replies with the same teasing smile before he grabs Narsus arm, pulling Narsus towards him. Daryun discreetly eyes at Narsus' father, who was still staring at both of them with a glass of champagne on his lips. Daryun knows far too well that Narsus' father is watching both of them intently, watching their every move and listening to the man in front of him at the same time. It was a curse how the man knew how to multitask so well.

"Narsus," He calls, finally looking at the man in front of him. "Tilt your head a little."

Narsus' brow raises, tilting his head slightly. Daryun places a hand on Narsus' waist, the other going to the man's nape. Daryun knows how their position looks like to the on-lookers, especially at a certain angle. He throws the CEO of Dailam Corp. a huge victorious smirk when he sees the scandalized look of the old man.

"You seem to be such an expert," Narsus whispers, his body close enough for Daryun to feel his warm breath hitting his cheeks. He grins. "How many people have asked you to be their fake boyfriend?"

"Please. One eyebrow raise and they go scurrying away." He answers back, grinning at the amusement in Narsus' expression.

Daryun stares. It's not really the first time but at this certain distance, he can clearly see Narsus' violet eyes shimmer, his dark eyes dancing in amusement. He can clearly see the way Narsus' lips move, hot breath hitting his cheeks.

"Scurrying, huh? Guess you do use your brain sometimes, Daryun. "

Daryun ignores the half-hearted insult. He looks over to Narsus' father whose angry vein was about to pop. He places down the drink with force, stalking over to where Narsus and Daryun where. "I believe your father had his show."

Narsus steps back, smiling. There's something — something weird about how he smiles at Daryun, the way his fingers clasp and his shoulders slouching slightly.

Before he could call out Narsus on this behavior, a cold voice stops them both. "Narsus."

Narsus stiffens and Daryun knows that despite the smiles Narsus gives and the overconfidence aura, he was afraid of his father, like most people are. Daryun clasps Narsus' stiff hand, relaxing them against his before intertwining their fingers together. It almost surprises Daryun upon seeing how Narsus relaxes at this.

He turns around, the fake smile on his face palpable. "Hello, father."

Teos turns to Daryun. "Daryun."

"Teos-sama."

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice is calm yet the coldness is evident.

Daryun steps forward, squeezing their intertwined hands slightly. Narsus visibly drops his guard, leaning towards Daryun. "Well, what do you think, father?"

"Narsus." His voice comes as a warning.

"A splendid party, father." He grins. "Now if you excuse me." He pulls Daryun, excusing themselves out of his father's presence. Once they were out of earshot, Narsus exhales in relief. Daryun could see the tensed shoulders starting to loosen.

"So," An annoying but rather familiar voice suddenly speaks up behind them. "Master Genius Tactician and Mr. Prodigy of the Criminology Department, eh?"

"Gieve." Daryun merely says in response. "What are you doing here?"

Gieve merely grins at both of them. "It was about damn time."

"What?"

Gieve shrugs. "It was as obvious as the sky being blue." He merely says in response. He sees someone behind both of them and grins. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Farangis-dono!"

Daryun stares at their clasped hands. He raises his brow. "What was that about?"

He could see Narsus shrug, however he seemed tense, for some reason unknown to Daryun. "Who knows? It's Gieve."

Daryun nods.

No one mentions how their hands stay intertwined for the rest of the night.

* * *

* * *

 

Nobody mentions their so-called-relationship after that night. It was merely a favor from Narsus, Daryun thinks, of course it would end when he's father isn't around to glare at both of them. Daryun knows as long as they're on campus, he and Narsus wouldn't need to pretend.

Or so he thought.

On a particular Wednesday, where Daryun has to turn in some papers for a minor subject, he sees Narsus on the hallway. He rarely sees Narsus on campus. Their buildings were far too away from each other and their classes were far too different. When Daryun had Psychology, Narsus had Still Life. It was like both of them were living on completely different worlds so it's a surprise when he sees Narsus on the hallways and a larger surprise when he sees Narsus talking with someone. His stance is lax, as if he was comfortable with talking in the man's presence. His smile was geniune, laughing as if his surroundings had diminished and they were the only ones on the hallways.

Narsus sees him coming, a geniune smile on his lips. "Daryun."

"Narsus." He tilts his head. "It's rare to see you around these parts." He throws Narsus a teasing smirk. "Finally switching courses?"

Narsus rolls his eyes. "Someone who doesn't understand art doesn't know anything at all." He counters back, before he gestures to the man he was talking to. "A friend of mine, Shagad. He just transferred and he's currently studying Business."

Daryun nods, smiling at the man. Shagad returns his smile with a lazy wave, a small smile on his face. Ah. It's the same lazy smile Narsus has when he tries to act all innocent. Now Daryun can get why they are friends. Birds of the same feather, flock together after all.

As if reading Daryun's thoughts, Narsus pokes him on the forehead. It was more of an attack rather than an innocent poke. "I do not smile like that."

"You do." Daryun says, a fond smile on his lips. "When you try to act all innocent."

"I do not."

"Remember that one time—"

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't rattle that out."

Daryun raises a brow, amused. "Did I?" Daryun pretends to think. "Okay but that one time when—"

"You were at gunpoint—"

"That doesn't eradicate my point."

As Narsus opens his mouth to retort, Shagad laughs. He stares at both of them in amusement, clutching his stomach. "I'm sorry." He says, between bouts of laughter. "Am I missing something or are you two always like that?"

"Like what?"

Shagad gestures between the two of them. "Reading each others minds."

Daryun shrugs. "It's a hazard especially if you've been around this guy for long."

Shagad grins. "Don't I know it."

"Geez. Now both of you are ganging up against me." Narsus chuckles. "What brings you here anyway, Daryun?"

"You can probably be in a verbal fight with fifteen people and you'd still win." Daryun points out before he raises the papers in his hands. "Got something I have to pass. Oh shit. I forgot."

Narsus chuckles. Evidently, he enjoys seeing Daryun suffer. It's the result of years of friendship and constantly saving each others ass. Daryun touches his arm, gentle and reassuring. "See you later? Gieve says he wants to drink."

"Doesn't he always?"

"He does that to impress Farangis who he can never defeat." Daryun unconsciously draws circles in Narsus' arm. "I have to go. Later?"

Narsus nods. He taps Daryun's shoulder. "Sure."

 

Shagad watches both of them in keen interest. Daryun curses before dashing out the hallways. He has exactly five minutes before the deadline and he wasn't going to fail a minor subject just because he passed late. Thankfully, his professor was still there when he arrived.

 

Closing the door with one final thanks, Daryun feels his pockets vibrate. Grabbing his phone, his brows raise at Narsus' message.

_From: Inept Enthusiast_

_Re: Guess its not the End_

_Father sent Shagad._

 

To: Inept Enthusiast

Re: Re: Guess its not the End

I'm mandated to ask how you know but at this point you suspect everything.

 

Daryun could see Narsus roll his eyes with his reply.

 

_From: Inept Enthusiast_

_Re: Re: Re: Guess its not the End_

_Quite obvious. Shagad is from the South and for him to transfer here almost as if on thin air is suspicious._

 

To: Inept Enthusiast

Re: Re: Re: Re: Guess its not the End

Then let's give him something to report.

***

Daryun nods at Shagad, smiling slightly. "This is rare." He says, throwing a look at Narsus who smiles, giving him a lazy smile. "You don't like cafeteria food."

"I still don't." Narsus replies, scrunching his nose. Daryun hums, arching a brow at Narsus' whose plate was still full of carrots. "I'm having a front row seat to Shagad's reaction to cafeteria food."

Daryun snorts, sitting down beside Narsus. Daryun grabs the carrots in Narsus' plate while Narsus grabs the mushrooms in Daryun's. "You're just pampered by Elam."

Narsus hums, grabbing another mushroom from Daryun's plate. "As if you aren't."

"Can't help it if Elam likes me as much as he likes you." Daryun replies, placing the last mushroom on his plate to Narsus'.

"Please." Narsus rolls his eyes, grabbing the carrots on his plate and placing it near Daryun's mouth. "You intrude in my apartment every time. Elam tolerates you."

Daryun eats the carrot without batting an eyelash, as if it was normal between them. "He tolerates me. That's why he knows my preferences."

"He doesn't want to disappoint." Narsus answers without missing a beat. "I told him to place poison in your food once."

Shagad laughs. "Are you guys doing this on purpose?"

Narsus raises a brow. "Doing what?"

Shagad points his chopsticks between the two of them. "Food picking."

"Ah." Narsus shakes his head. He points at Daryun. "He's picky. He doesn't eat mushrooms."

"Coming from you who doesn't eat carrots."

Narsus glares at him, poking his cheeks with his chopsticks. Daryun, as if knowing what Narsus had in mind, blocks Narsus' attack with his chopsticks.

Shagad laughs, watching them in keen interest.

***

Shagad fitted right in. He reminds Daryun of Narsus, when they were still young and he was deemed as the heir to the Dailam Corporation. However, the only difference was Narsus never gave fake smiles or fake laughter. He calls out on what he finds unpleasant with a pleasant smile on his face.

Narsus sits beside him, long fingers grasping the shot glass. "Can he be more obvious?"

Daryun shrugs, drowning down a glass. Shagad has been constantly monitoring them all night, even when he's drinking with Gieve and Farangis, his eyes would often stray to where Narsus and Daryun were and he's not being subtle about it too. Narsus' head is on Daryun's shoulders, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-lidded. Daryun could count on one hand the number of times he saw Narsus drunk.

"Bad day?" He murmurs, shifting slightly to make Narsus more comfortable.

Narsus merely hums, nodding his head. "Father." He says, as if that answered everything and for Daryun, it did.

Daryun merely hums in reply, his hands unconsciously going to Narsus' hair. The man beside him leans to his touch, warm breath against Daryun's collarbones. Daryun drinks another shot, threading his fingers to Narsus' blond hair.

"Are they always like this?" He hears Shagad ask, pointing at both of them.

"Unfortunately." Gieve answers, his face red. 272. He tallies, all in favor of Farangis. Daryun throws Gieve a look, to which either the man ignored or was too drunk to notice. "That's not even the worst."

"Hmm?"

"There's this one time when we went out clubbing and of course as a lady killer who is loyal to Farangis-dono, I stayed by the table with them for an hour." Gieve says, slurring. "The sexual tension was palpable. As if they were going to tear each others clothes off right in front of me."

"Unfortunately." Narsus slurs, just loud enough for them to hear. "I don't think neither of us has a voyeurism kink. Sorry to disappoint, Gieve."

"Oho? Pray tell, Genius-dono." Gieve is swaying, still he grins. "What kinks do you have?"

Okay. Daryun sighs. This has to stop before it spirals out of control. "We're not talking about this."

"Hmm. Praise kink? Dirty talk? Oho." Gieve throws them a malicious smile. "BDSM? Daddy kink? Medal kink?"

"Medal kink?"

Gieve shrugs.

Daryun scrunches his nose. "I don't know whether to be terrified or amused that you know those. And BDSM, really?"

"Well," Gieve shrugs. "You have quite the body for it, Prodigy-san."

"You think so?" Narsus hums beside him. "Guess it goes with taking up Criminology. You have to be physical fit, right?"

"Yeah but his obsession with fitness is on a whole new level."

Narsus nods. "True. Makes you wonder what it's really for."

"Yeah, no." Daryun deadpans, gently placing his hand on Narsus' mouth. "This has to stop."

"But wouldn't that be a problem?" Gieve tilts his head innocently and Daryun has to brace himself because Gieve has never been innocent. "Girls usually fall for the buff, strong type."

"That's why I pity the poor blind girls charmed by his eyebrows."

"Hey!" Daryun protests, playfully slapping Narsus on the arm. Narsus smiles back, although there's something amiss. His smile doesn't reach his eyes, as if he was forcing himself.

"Yeah but just between you and I, Genius-dono." Gieve lowers his stance, as if whispering to Narsus so that the others won't hear. "Did you already tap that?"

Narsus throws his head back and laughs. Daryun groans, his head dropping to the table and Shagad sputters his drink.

"No." Daryun shakes his head. "This went to the wrong direction. I'm taking Narsus home."

"Eh, so Genius-dono you're about to tap that."

Daryun groans. "Why am I friends with you?" He murmurs and maybe Narsus hears because his shoulders shake in silent laughter. Daryun nods at Farangis, who nods back and places money on their table. Shagad lazily waves at them, an amused smile on his face.

Narsus' apartment was only a five-minute walk from the bar. Having Narsus lean on him, however, made five minutes to seven. Daryun grabs the key from Narsus' pockets, sliding them to the door with difficulty since Narsus weight was leaning on him. 

"For someone so cruel," Narsus murmurs. "You're warm."

Daryun tilts his head. "Did you say something?"

Narsus shares his head, avoiding Daryun's gaze. Daryun places a hand on Narsus' waist, another on his shoulders. He helps Narsus settle on his bedroom, the man groaning as he hit the softness of the bed.

"You're weird today." Daryun says, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't seen you this drunk since that incident with Sir Andragoras."

Narsus chuckles, shaking his head. "Ah. I was berating myself for being such a fool."

"You are anything but that." Daryun replies, placing water in the nightstand. He rummages through Narsus' cabinet, finding a medicine. Placing the medicine in the nightstand, he stares at Narsus, who was still averting his gaze. "Narsus?"

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen?"

"Hmm?" Narsus places an arm to cover his eyes. "Why do you say so?"

"You haven't met my gaze for the whole night."

"My my, Daryun." His chuckle sounded more forced than ever. "Aren't you the one acting weird?"

"You only drink this much when you have a huge problem."

"Maybe I just wanted to catch up to all those years where I didn't drink a single drop."

"You called yourself a fool." Daryun shakes his head. "You aren't and we both know that."

"Aren't I?" Narsus grins, his eyes still hidden away. "I'm beginning to doubt that."

"Narsus."

"Can I kiss you?"

Daryun's eyes widen, mouth opening in shock. He thinks this is one hell of a joke but the humor behind Narsus was completely gone. His eyes were serious, gazing at Daryun with intensity. He sat up, waiting for Daryun's response.

"Why?"

Narsus smiles, albeit sadly. "You aren't a fool, Daryun."

"You're drunk." Is the only thing that gets out of Daryun's mouth.

Narsus shrugs. "I'd still want to do it when I'm sober."

For the first time in his life, Daryun couldn't find a retort to Narsus' statement. He stares at Narsus, waiting for the certain punch line but nothing came. Narsus laughs, the sound so bitter and forced that it shakes Daryun's core.

"I'm drunk." He spats out, laughing. "Alright." He says, slumping down on the bed. He covers his eyes. "Would you stay?" His voice is shaky, low and almost hesitant. It's far from the Narsus who speaks with confidence and a smile to top it off.

"I'm sorry." Daryun responds. He can't. It's not like Narsus isn't the only one who procrastinates with his requirements. "I can't. I have–"

Before he can finish his sentence, Narsus nods. He places a finger on Daryun's lips, preventing Daryun from continuing. "It's fine." He says, his eyes downcast. "I'm fine, Daryun."

He slumps back down on the bed, turning away from Daryun. "Ah. I'm dizzy. I feel like puking." Daryun only nods, ignoring the lie that came out of Narsus' mouth. "I'm sleepy."

Daryun opens his mouth yet he couldn't find any words to say at all. Daryun nods, walking towards the door without a word. He turns off the light, looking over Narsus' hunched body.

"Good night, Narsus." He says, closing the door.

Narsus' shoulders shake slightly. He places a hand on his mouth before he exhales a shaky breath. "Goodbye, Daryun."

* * *

"Is the honeymoon phase over already?"

Narsus jumps, slightly startled by Gieve's voice behind him. He arches a brow. He never sees Gieve on campus. Gieve's schedule is hectic since he's a talented bastard who is gifted with different talents and the blessing of multitasking. He takes on two different courses, ones far away from the Criminology Department.

"What?"

"What happened between you and Narsus-dono?"

Daryun throws him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Gieve raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised. His mouth opens before he closes it again and grabs his phone. He scrolls for about three seconds before placing the gadget in front of Daryun. Daryun's forehead creases but he does look at what Gieve gave him.

The first thing that he registers is that blue doesn't suit Narsus. The next thing is that Narsus has his hands linked together with a woman — and the big bold headlines mocking Daryun. The woman is familiar, Alfarid of the Zot Clan. He's seen her numerous times in television, having to be the daughter and the heir to the territory of the Zot.

"Did you and Genius-dono break up?"

"No." Daryun shakes his head, staring at the wooden table. 

_There was never a relationship to begin with._

***

He doesn't see Narsus.

Well, he doesn't usually see Narsus but it seems he can't even get a glimpse of Narsus' shadow these days. He simply misses Narsus when he's in the cafeteria or when he's about to go home, as if fate was totally on Narsus' side. He tries to ask Gieve but the man was tight-lipped, telling him to sort their problems out themselves. He tries to ask Elam but Narsus' page was as tight-lipped as Gieve.

It's been two weeks.

"Elam."

"Daryun-sama." Elam's voice is cold, his expression unreadable as he stares at Daryun. "How may I help you?"

"Narsus—"

"Is not here." He replies without a change of expression. "He went outside with his canvas and art materials. Painting landscapes since he wasn't able to sleep for the following days." He smiles but his smile is threatening and the knife in his hand doesn't help Daryun's nervousness. 

Daryun throws him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Elam."

Elam doesn't answer but he nods and throws Daryun a pleading look.

_Don't hurt him._

There were only a couple of places where Narsus could do landscape painting. Daryun got it right on his first guess.

"Ah, so you were here." Daryun stands behind Narsus, seeing the man tense slightly, his grip on the brush tightening. "Destroying the beauty of the landscapes again?"

"My brush was beginning to really flow on the canvass, you raucous bastard."

"I did a good deed then." He snorts. "I have kept atrocious paintings from making their way into the world."

Narsus doesn't answer and his shoulders are tense. His posture guarded.

"How long, Narsus?"

Narsus hums. His hands shake slightly but green color splashes his canvas nonetheless. "How long..." His hands stop as soon as he dips the brush to the palette. There was no use lying and they both knew it. They knew how to communicate without words, knew how silence works for the both of them — however, in this situation, silence would be of no help. "Since Serica."

"Serica." Daryun stares at him, dumbfounded. "Seven years ago."

Narsus shrugs. "Befitting a fool, doesn't it?" He grips the wooden canvas too hard. "I have always been the fool, Daryun. You know that now."

"I gave you a lifetime of heartbreak."

Narsus chuckles, this time it's amusement but Daryun could detect the sadness on his tone. "Did you think I minded? For the past seven years?"

"Didn't you?" Daryun tilts his head, eyes never leaving Narsus' frame.

"Perhaps." Narsus vaguely replies. Silence has always been their friend. Both of them enjoyed the silence, especially when Narsus was painting and Daryun was reading. It filled the gaps between them, however, their silence right now wasn't comforting, but rather forced and unwelcoming. Narsus sighs before he finally lets the brush go and turns to look at Daryun. "What are you doing here, Daryun?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Blunt. Straightforward. Direct to the point. It's one of Daryun's assets. He was never one to beat around the bush and judging from Narsus' reaction, he never expected Daryun to say those words straight to his face.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm sober." He replies, without a change of expression. He stares at Narsus' dark eyes, full of surprise and something akin to pain. "And so are you."

Narsus shakes his head. "You've never been the type to give pity, Daryun." He says, picking up his paintbrush. "April Fool's is still next week."

"Narsus."

Narsus sighs. "Daryun."

"We can't run around in circles forever, Narsus."

"Why?"

Daryun smirks. He throws Narsus' words back at him. "You aren't a fool, Narsus."

"Aren't I?" He says, finally — finally he stands up and meets Daryun's gaze. He was a tad bit shorter than Daryun, although only by a mere inch or two but the stern expression on his face and the guarded posture, Daryun feels small. "Daryun, this—" He gestures between the two of them. "Is just me. I won't avoid you forever. Give me enough time to get over you."

Daryun combs his hands on his hair in frustration. Narsus was as stubborn as he is. It was exasperating at the same time, amusing. Narsus gathers his things, folding the wooden canvas. Daryun sighs but he holds Narsus' wrist when Narsus tries to pass by.

"Has it ever occurred to you that," He grits out and Narsus stops. "I might have felt the same?"

"Don't kid yourself, Daryun." Narsus replies, his voice shaky and he was losing his composure fast. Daryun's grip on his wrist tightens, although not enough to hurt. "Forcing yourself will only result to heartbreak."

Daryun sighs, exasperated. Seriously. Why is this man so stubborn? He grabs Narsus towards him, his hand sliding to Narsus' waist and the other holding his wrist tight. He buries his head on Narsus' neck, his own tensed shoulders slowly relaxing. It's funny how Narsus can affect him like this, as if his body remembers who Narsus is, immediately leaning into his touch.

"Will you stay?" He whispers, feeling Narsus' heartbeat speed up.

"You are a dangerous man, Daryun." Narsus sighs, letting go of the art materials he has on his hands. His hand grip Daryun's shoulders, the other going to the man's back to pull him closer, as if air was afraid to pass between them. "You took your time, asshole."

Daryun laughs, kissing Narsus' collarbones. "Will you stay?"

Narsus places his head on Daryun's shoulders, sagging his weight into him. His hands travel south, clasping Daryun's hand and intertwining it with his.

"Do you even have to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe darsus cured the writers block i had for months. there was an alternative ending to this where they'll never patch up but i think my friend would kill me if i chose that ending,, oh well.
> 
> ~~(ignores the fact that i have written another daryun/narsus when i should be writing hisoillu)~~
> 
> talk to me on: [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hisollumis) or[ tumblr](http://www.karmajestic.tumblr.com) where you'll see 2% arslan senki content even tho i love them so much


End file.
